


Surprise

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eyewitness needed more dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: Helen, Gabe and Lukas surprise Philip with a dog.Philkas week day 7 - whatever you want





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philip deserves a dog

The final bell of the day went and Philip stood and began packing away his things. He usually waited a couple of minutes before leaving to avoid the mayhem that tended to engulf the halls as soon as the school day ended. He made his way out of the school to meet Lukas who would be waiting beside his bike like usual. After Lukas had come out he had pretty much taken over Philip’s afternoon schedule meaning Helen couldn't drive him home anymore as an excuse for them to talk so she had taken to driving him to school instead. Although Philip did like not having to catch the school bus having his time being in demand felt pretty weird.

“Philip” he heard Lukas call from a bench out the front of the school.

“Where’s your bike?” Philip asked as he walked towards the other boy.

“I took the bus this morning so I thought we could walk into town then to your’s” Lukas stood up wrapping his arm around Philip’s shoulders.

“Sure” he smiled up at Lukas. Maybe it was the effect of living with Helen but he had a nagging suspicion his boyfriend was hiding something.

 

They walked the short distance to town talking about school and home, Lukas seemed to come to school everyday with an even crazier story about his dad’s attempts at being supportive which were endearing but also tended to be ridiculously awkward and embarrassing.

“So what do you wanna do?” Philip asked looking over at Lukas who had seemed slightly preoccupied the entire way there and was now frowning at his phone.

“Lukas” he called trying to get his attention.

“Huh” Lukas finally looked up.

“What’s up with you today?” Philip asked frowning slightly.

“Uh nothing it’s just my dad” Lukas said unconvincingly, quickly shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Okay” Philip was unconvinced but he figured Lukas would probably tell him eventually.

Lukas gave an awkward smile in return “Do you wanna just get milkshakes then start walking? I mean the sky’s not looking to great, wouldn’t wanna get caught in the rain.”

“Sure” Philip took Lukas’ hand as they walked towards their usual cafe across the street.

 

The two boys walked slowly down the road towards the Caldwell farm, the walk was about half an hour at the pace they normally went but for some reason ( Philip presumed it was probably the same reason Lukas was acting weird) Lukas was trying to get their as quickly as possible.

“Come on” Lukas said almost pulling Philip by the hand along the road.

“If you wanted to get home so fast maybe you should have brought your bike” Philip deadpanned taking a sip from his strawberry milkshake.

“Shutup, I just want to get there before the rain starts” Lukas said clearly lying but Philip said nothing.

They continued along the road at with Lukas pulling Philip along until they finally reached the house.

“Hey boys how was school?” Gabe said coming out of the house to greet them looking even more upbeat than usual followed by Helen who was smiling as well but in much the same way as Philip this looked to be more to do with Gabe and Lukas’ antics rather than excitement at whatever surprise was apparently inside the house.

“Pretty good” Philip replied now looking from Gabe to Lukas and the apparent telepathic conversation they were having, both sharing identical grins as they looked over at Philip.

“Okay I can’t do this anymore, why are you guys acting so weird?” Philip asked looking from one face to another.

“Don’t know what you're talking about Philip but lets just get inside” Gabe said sounding excited now.

“Yeah let's go” Lukas said tugging lightly on philip’s arm doing an even worse job at hiding his excitement than Gabe.

Philip was dragged right up to the porch by Lukas.

“Okay close your eyes.” Lukas said excitedly looking like he wanted to jump up and down.

Philip gave Helen a look before complying with the request. He heard the front door open and people walking inside before some indecipherable tapping across the floor and an excited bark made his eyes shoot open to see a small floppy eared dog sitting excitedly at his feet. He looked up at Helen speechless.

“We found him wandering on the side of the road and when no one claimed him we decided to bring him home” she said although Philip was barely listening now as he sat down letting the dog jump happily into his lap and started licking his face. By then both Gabe and Lukas had reappeared all three staring down happily at him.

“What’s his name?” Philip asked looking up at Helen and Gabe.

“You tell us, he’s your dog” Gabe said happily.

“My dog?” Philip looked to Helen in confusion.

“Well yeah” Helen replied like it was obvious. “But that means he’s your responsibility too.”

Philip nodded going quiet as he looked thoughtfully at the dog sitting in his lap. “Toby” he said with a tone indicating it was his definitive choice.

“Seriously?!” Lukas laughed in disbelief, “Why not a cool name like I don’t know Harley or something.”

Philip laughed picking up the small dog and moving him to face Lukas “Does he really look like a Harley to you?” Philip asked raising his eyebrows as the dog barked happily.

Lukas rolled his eyes as Philip pulled the dog too his chest kissing him lightly on the head.

“Thank you so much” Philip said looking up at the smiling Helen and Gabe.

“You’re very welcome Philip” Helen smiled, “Well I have to get back to work but I’ll see you all at dinner, you included Lukas we couldn't have done it without you” she said as she walked back towards her sherriff’s car.

“I’ve gotta get back to work to work too” Gabe said opening the front door but I’m glad you like the surprise.”

Philip smiled at Gabe as he left quickly directing his attention back to the little dog who was licking happily at his face while he scratched at his ears.

“I’m jealous” Lukas joked sitting down next to Philip.

“Of me or the dog?” Philip asked beaming at the other boy.

“Why would I be jealous of the dog?”

“Because I’ve only known him five minutes and I already love him more than you” Philip laughed looking at Lukas who rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly, “You’re really bad at keeping secrets by the way.”

“I thought we already established that” Lukas said as Philip moved to sit next to Lukas and lean up against his shoulder.

“Say hi to Lukas” He said to Toby who was sitting wagging his tail and staring at Lukas.

“Hi Lukas” Philip said in a high pitched voice, picking up the dog's paw to wave at him. “Are you jealous your boyfriend likes me more than you and he’s gonna spend more time with me than you?”

Lukas rolled his eyes at his giant dork of a boyfriend, “Nope because I get to sleep in his bed.”

“Oh you're definitely gonna have to share” Philip said bringing the dog up to lick at Lukas’ ear.

“Okay well now we have a problem” Lukas said scratching at the dog's ears while he licked his face.

“Well just so you know if I have to pick one or the other it’s definitely him” Philip laughed pulling Toby back into his lap and leaning his head on Lukas’ shoulder.

“I guess I’ll just have to try harder then” Lukas said wrapping his arm around Philip’s shoulder.

Philip nodded kissing him lightly on the cheek, "You can try."


End file.
